


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys all take the time to decorate their tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz’s current favorite version of the song (since he’s in charge of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s caroling): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJsC0Xr7lq8
> 
> (Other songs that might appear can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuKkyVMYTr4 )

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year!


End file.
